


Six Stages of Falling in Love

by ElasticLove



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Smut, M/M, Malec, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время вашей первой встречи он пройдет мимо тебя с гордо поднятой вверх головой, словно он небоскреб, а ты всего лишь трещина в стене. И когда ты не сможешь заснуть, ты будешь думать о том, как он на одно долгое мгновение задержал на тебе свой взгляд, прежде чем прервать зрительный контакт и исчезнуть в толпе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Stages of Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Six Stages of Falling in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625157) by [notcrypticbutcoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrypticbutcoy/pseuds/notcrypticbutcoy). 



 

_**1** _

****  


 

_Во время вашей первой встречи он пройдет мимо тебя с гордо поднятой вверх головой, словно он небоскреб, а ты всего лишь трещина в стене. И когда ты не сможешь заснуть, ты будешь думать о том, как он на одно долгое мгновение задержал на тебе свой взгляд, прежде чем прервать зрительный контакт и исчезнуть в толпе._

  
  
Магнус не должен был оборачиваться, попивая вот уже третий мартини с водкой за вечер. Он не должен был чувствовать на себе взгляд, от которого все тело покрывалось мурашками, несмотря на стекающий по спине пот от жара извивающихся на танцполе тел. Он не должен был застыть на месте, как в какой-нибудь дрянной киношной сцене, ощущая, будто бы мир вокруг растворился без следа от встречи взглядом с юношей на другой стороне зала.  
  
Не должен был. Но именно так и случилось.  
  
Прошла всего лишь секунда. Может, даже меньше. Но эта секунда будто растянулась в минуты, часы, дни, и каждая скрученная от напряжения мышца в теле расслабилась, дыхание замерло, и сердце замедлило свой ритм. Легкий сквозняк сдул темные пряди с бледного фарфорового лица парня, и ворот кожаной куртки чуть откинулся в сторону, обнажая витиеватые края черной татуировки.  
  
Магнус вспомнил об этом уже позже. Эта картина, как моментальное фото, навсегда отпечаталась в сознании. Но в тот момент Магнус видел лишь пронзительный взгляд голубых глаз, который, блуждая по залу, вдруг остановился на нем. Видел лишь то, как мгновенно расширились зрачки, как длинные ресницы веером легли на щеки, когда парень прикрыл глаза, а затем вновь взмыли вверх.  
  
И когда зрительный контакт прервался, время для Магнуса начало новый отсчет. Юноша продолжил идти, высоко подняв голову, но при этом слегка ссутулив плечи. Магнус был не в состоянии отвести взгляд от такого чудесного контраста, настолько засмотрелся, что совершенно забыл о напитке в своих руках — бокал выскользнул из пальцев и с грохотом упал, выплескивая жидкость на пол.  
  
Магнус сморгнул. До сего момента он даже не подозревал, что возможно потерять человека из виду за одно лишь короткое движение век: вот парень шел сквозь толпу, а в следующее мгновение растворился в толчее людей, и Магнус не мог его вновь найти, несмотря на все свои попытки.  
  
И лежа той ночью в своей постели, Магнус не мог выкинуть из головы воспоминания о взгляде голубых глаз. И даже во сне его не отпускала фантазия о бледных пальцах в его волосах, о нежно поглаживающих его кожу руках. И в его мечтах остались лишь темные пряди, спадающие на красивое лицо, искрящиеся глаза юноши, что весь светился, словно ангел небесный.  


 

 

**_2_ **

  


 

_Он оглянется вокруг, прежде чем шепотом признаться тебе в любви, и когда он тебя обнимет, его взгляд все равно будет блуждать по пустой комнате, как если бы у стен были уши, глаза и рты, которые смогут его с легкостью выдать._

  
  
Много дней спустя Магнус вновь встретил этого парня. Тот зашел в кафе и заказал себе кофе с застенчивой улыбкой на усталом лице. Он поблагодарил тихо и скромно, но при этом гордо развернув плечи, — очередной контраст, и Магнус невольно задался вопросом, сколько же в нем загадок.  
  
Как оказалось, много. И Магнус вскоре понял, что, даже потратив для его разгадки каждый день своей жизни, он никогда не перестанет удивляться, теряться и блаженствовать от чудесного изумления.  
  
Магнус заметил на стенке стаканчика коряво написанное имя. Алек. Он мысленно произнес его несколько раз, представляя себе, как раскрываются пухлые губы, произнося эти два слога.  
  
А затем взгляд голубых глаз устремился к нему, и в нем мелькнуло узнавание столь же стремительно, как он исчез тем вечером. Магнус был в отчаянии, как никогда прежде: он не мог позволить этому человеку вновь исчезнуть. Он не мог допустить, чтобы это оказалась их последняя встреча. Он впервые чувствовал подобное притяжение, напряженное и мучительное, как вспышка сверхновой, и Магнус просто не мог дать ему уйти.  
  
Когда парень — Алек — уронил свой телефон прямо перед Магнусом в ужасной пародии на то, как сам маг уронил на той вечеринке свой бокал, и открыл рот, произнося извинения, Магнус не мог сосредоточиться на словах. Его пронзил голос — глубокий, взволнованный, торопливый — и то, как двигались губы, формируя каждое слово. Но затем Магнус невольно улыбнулся, и Алек замолк. Они вновь застыли, смотря друг на друга, словно не находились сейчас посреди кафе, наполненного снующими мимо незнакомцами.  
  
Магнус едва мог вспомнить, как записывал номер Алека в свой телефон, как Алек смущенно краснел, вспыхивая восхитительным румянцем на щеках, отчего у него скручивалось все внутри. И как за одним телефонным звонком последовал второй, а затем и третий. А после было свидание.  
  
Свидание Магнус помнил отлично. Помнил, как ловил руку Алека своей и переплетал их пальцы. Помнил тихое признание Алека, что для него это все впервые… никто вообще не знал, что он такой. Магнус помнил, как подбадривал парня, его ответную улыбку — поднятые вверх уголки губ, белые зубы и взгляд голубых глаз, застенчивый и вызывающий одновременно.  
  
Он помнил, как они остановились недалеко от дома Алека, как вновь встретились два взгляда, и они утонули друг в друге. Тогда он прикоснулся к щеке Алека, и смуглая кожа на белой создала невероятный контраст. А когда Алек подался на прикосновение и, глядя прямо в глаза, прошептал его имя, Магнус окончательно понял, что его собственное сердце ему больше не принадлежит.  
  
И во время поцелуя, словно все тревоги и смятения унесло прочь. Кожа накалилась от прикосновений Алека — сначала нерешительных, но потом все более и более уверенных оттого, что Магнус не уклонялся, не протестовал (как будто это вообще было возможно). Сердце в груди колотилось невероятно быстро, и Магнусу казалось, что парень это прекрасно чувствует. И когда они чуть отстранились друг от друга, имя Магнуса, прошептанное ему прямо в губы, прозвучало как священная молитва.  
  
Но волшебство момента испарилось, и когда они встретились в следующий раз, во время каждого прикосновения Магнус видел нерешительность во взгляде голубых глаз. Он видел страх в них каждый раз, когда их взгляды встречались, а поблизости был кто-то из друзей или родственников Алека.  
  
И сердце Магнуса готово было остановиться, развалиться на части и рассыпаться в крошку, когда Алек обвивал свои татуированные руки вокруг его шеи и выдыхал наполненные самоуничижением извинения.  
  
— Все хорошо, — заверял его Бейн. Поскольку он прекрасно понимал страх почувствовать ненависть тех людей, которых ты любишь. А еще лучше он понимал, каково это, когда самые близкие люди тебя уже ненавидят. И меньше всего он хотел, чтобы Алек прочувствовал это на себе. Этот человек заслуживал только любви.  
  
— Нет, не хорошо, — ответил Алек. Магнус почувствовал, как тот оглянулся вокруг, хотя в квартире они находились совершенно одни. А следом он услышал тихое: — Я люблю тебя.  
  
Магнус не понимал, как в тот момент смог выжить после ощущения грандиозного падения, взрыва, когда все твое тело рассыпается на атомы и сгорает. Впервые за всю свою долгую жизнь он чувствовал себя так хорошо, так правильно.  
  
— И я тебя, — тем же шепотом произнес маг, зарывшись носом в невероятно мягкие волосы. Он прикоснулся поцелуем ко лбу Алека и, прикрыв глаза, просидел так один очень долгий момент. — Люблю.  


 

 

**_3_ **

  


 

_Когда он свернется калачиком у тебя на коленях, содрогаясь от прерывистых всхлипов, ты невольно задашься вопросом: как человек, создающий впечатление, что способен удержать горы на плечах, может так легко сломаться в твоих руках, словно ураган, бушующий в голове, все же настиг его и лишил почвы под ногами._

  
  
Когда Магнус впервые увидел слезы Алека, ему показалось, что весь его мир рухнул. Алек был сильным, — намного сильнее, чем сам себя считал — но он стучал в дверь квартиры в два часа ночи, весь дрожал, и лицо его как будто лишилось всех красок. Магнус понимал, что происходит что-то поистине ужасное.  
  
Он незамедлительно заключил Алека в кольцо своих рук и чуть не забыл запереть входную дверь, когда плотину прорвало, и парень сорвался в рыдания, проливая слезы Магнусу на плечо. Бейн гладил его по спине, прижимал к себе и молчал. Он не задавал вопросов — пока еще нет — и не делал ложных обещаний. Но он был рядом. Всегда рядом.  
  
Приведя Алека в свою спальню, Магнус аккуратно опустил его на кровать. Тот, свернувшись у него на коленях, жался ближе, бормотал какие-то смазанные извинения, которые тут же отвергались. Его злили мысли Алека, что для Магнуса существует что-то важнее него. Как-то совсем незаметно Алек встал на первое место в списке его приоритетов. Но это было по душе.  
  
Долгое время спустя Магнус все же решился спросить, что произошло. Никогда еще он не видел Алека таким сломленным, даже когда отец парня выступил против их отношений. Алек отстранился и сквозь текущие по лицу слезы рассказал, что его маленький брат умирает, что врачи бессильны, и то, что он уйдет — всего лишь вопрос времени.  
  
Магнус не знал, что сказать. Он прекрасно понимал, что значила для Алека его семья, насколько сильна и безгранична была его любовь к ним. Поэтому он без лишних слов притянул парня к себе, когда тот вновь начал рыдать, — сильно, задыхаясь, сотрясаясь во всхлипах настолько долго, что это, казалось, никогда не закончится.  
  
Совершенно незаметно для себя Магнус начал распевать индонезийские колыбельные, не прекращая раскачиваться взад-вперед, а у самого в памяти всплыло лицо из далекого прошлого: женщина с теми же, как у него, темными волосами и зелеными глазами. Она всегда с улыбкой пела ему, пока не узнала, как он был зачат. Высокий взрослый мужчина испортил ему жизнь. Безликий незнакомец, который привел его на этот свет через принуждение.  
  
Он пропускал мягкие пряди сквозь пальцы, целовал Алека в волосы, в висок или шею каждый раз, останавливаясь между куплетами или песнями. Алек успокаивался очень медленно, пока не истощился настолько, что сил на слезы попросту не осталось.  
  
Отстранив от себя парня, Магнус стянул с него свитер и джинсы, а затем накрыл их обоих одеялом и вновь притянул в свои объятия. Прижимая голову Алека к своей груди, он чувствовал, как тело прошили последние спазмы, и все затихло.  
  
И когда они стояли возле нелепо маленького гроба в окружении убитых горем людей, даже отец Алека не начал возмущаться, когда его сын протянул руку и сжал ладонь Магнуса. Никто ничего не сказал, когда гроб опустился в землю, и Магнус обнял Алека за талию в знак молчаливой поддержки. Казалось, вся семья едва заметила, что Алек обернулся и уткнулся лицом в плечо Магнуса, вновь содрогаясь от слез.  
  
Магнус не возразил, когда Алек попросил отвести его в квартиру в Бруклине, отказываясь спать в одиночестве. Он помог Алеку раздеться, чувствуя свою собственную сердечную боль оттого, как плохо было его парню.  
  
Проснувшись от криков, Магнус не жаловался, просто быстро сел и разжал пальцы Алека, которыми тот рвал на себе волосы, впиваясь в кожу головы. Без малейших раздумий он притянул Алека к себе, очень долго держал в своих объятиях, укачивал и тихо пел, дожидаясь, когда парень в его руках вновь провалится в сон.  
  
И Магнус не мог понять, когда успел настолько влюбиться, что видеть Алека в таком состоянии причиняло больше мучений, чем что-либо за всю его долгую жизнь.  


 

 

_**4** _

  


 

_В полутьме он проведет пальцами по твоим рукам, словно читая вырезанные на коже слова, составляя из них превосходную метафору, и она прозвучит в твоей голове в четыре часа утра, когда твой разум обезумеет от мыслей о нем._

  
  
Вот так вот лежа сверху между разведенных ног Алека и прижимаясь виском к его груди, Магнус был счастлив как никогда. Он едва проснулся, и мерный стук сердца возле уха убаюкивал, уговаривал вновь уснуть.  
  
Алек водил пальцами по рукам Магнуса, по венам и сухожилиям, по невидимым линиям, как сам маг иногда прослеживал линии черных татуировок. Оба молчали, но казалось, что Алек беззвучно говорит с ним одними лишь прикосновениями, будто нашептывая какие-то незнакомые Магнусу молитвы.  
  
А уже позже, когда Алек сопел у него под боком, Магнусу не давал спать рой мыслей в голове. Он приподнялся на локтях, глядя на лежащего рядом молодого мужчину. Алек был везде: в его мыслях, в его душе, клеймом выжжен на сердце.  
  
Магнус не знал, когда это прекратило его пугать.  


 

 

**_5_ **

  


 

_Вы найдете свое убежище на крышах домов и в заброшенных зданиях, где он будет сжигать тебя изнутри приглушенными вздохами между поцелуев, губами, идеально подходящими твоим. И он заставит тебя задаться вопросом, насколько опасно играть с бушующим пламенем, когда твое собственное тело сделано из бумаги._

  
  
— Алек, — простонал Магнус, целуя его шею, прихватывая зубами кожу, легко и настолько нежно, насколько это вообще возможно на опасной грани едва сдерживаемого дикого пламени. — Алек.  
  
Имя слетало с губ как молитва, божественное выражение, выдох любви и безграничного обожания — снова и снова, и снова. Магнус горел. Никогда уже он не сможет отпустить Алека, потому что если он это сделает, то попросту умрет.  
  
Он был не уверен, должно ли это его пугать.  
  
Пока не пугало. Надолго ли?  
  
— Магнус, — широко раскрыв глаза, задушенно вскрикнул Алек. — Магнус, — и он весь обмяк, потяжелевшие веки медленно опустились. Тело под прикосновениями стало невероятно податливым, и в этот момент Магнус со щемящим сердцем думал, что Алек чувствует все столь же глубоко и остро, как и он сам.  
  
Они отталкивались и вновь притягивались друг к другу, молились и сквернословили, создавали свою собственную религию, а пламя разгоралось все сильнее. Магнус не мог дышать, Алек прогибался в спине, прижимался ближе, но и этой близости не хватало, хотелось еще.  
  
Еще ярче, еще жарче, сильнее, сплестись руками и ногами, вжиматься друг в друга лихорадочно и жадно, не отпускать даже тогда, когда мозг сможет формулировать связные мысли.  
  
Поцелуи на коже пьянили, заставляли цепляться друг за друга, льнуть ближе, задыхаться и сыпать проклятьями. Их охватывало пламя, все теснее и теснее, жарче и жарче, вылизывало тела и просачивалось в самое нутро.  
  
Еще ближе, еще глубже, еще, еще, еще, пока _все_ вокруг не исчезнет, пока они не станут _всем_ , и будет так хорошо, просто нереально. И они держались друг за друга, пока мир вокруг тонул во взрыве, полыхал пожаром, сжигая до основания.  
  
Они тлели медленно, очень медленно. Сердцебиение замедлялось, дыхание выравнивалось, хватка слабела, открывая полумесяцы отметин от ногтей. Но обоим было плевать.  
  
Они прижимались друг к другу, потные и грязные, опустошенные и обессиленные, обнаженные и такие живые. Поцелуи были медленными и томными, пальцы перебирали влажные волосы, костяшки прослеживали узоры на разгоряченной коже, и признания в любви во мраке спальни звучали совсем тихо, почти шепотом.  


 

 

**_6_ **

  


 

_Ты посмотришь Богу прямо в глаза и скажешь, что если любовь к Нему является грехом, то тебе не нужно место в Раю, потому что то, как идеально его губы подходят твоей шее, — это и есть твой собственный Рай, которой ты ни на что не променяешь._

  
  
Магнус не знал, что возможно любить так, как он любит Алека. Он не знал, что можно поймать взгляд чьих-то глаз и увидеть в них целый мир. Он не знал.  
  
Но Боже, теперь он это знает.  
  
Оба смотрели друг на друга с нежностью, лежа рядом на кровати и соприкасаясь лишь тыльными сторонами ладоней. Магнус медленно взял руку Алека в свою и переплел их пальцы, заметив, что линия челюсти его парня тут же стала немного мягче.  
  
Алек наклонился к Магнусу, поцеловал и зарылся пальцами свободной руки в его волосы. Бейн провел рукой по спине Алека, чувствуя тепло обнаженного тела, гладкую кожу и выпирающие позвонки.  
  
Должно быть, весь прошлый год был сном. Как кому-то вообще могли быть доступны подобные чувства? Как Магнус, недостойный такой любви от Алека, мог держать его сейчас в своих объятиях, отсчитывая удары бьющихся в унисон сердец? Но Алек находился рядом, он был настоящим, и его губы, скользящие по обнаженной коже, казались невероятно нежными.  
  
И Магнус решил не думать ни о чем. Прекрасный мужчина с неземными голубыми глазами, которого он когда-то очень давно увидел на вечеринке, сложнейшая головоломка, которая никогда не будет разгадана, — принадлежал ему.  
  
Алек принадлежал Магнусу.  
  
Магнус принадлежал Алеку.  
  
И это все, что было действительно важно.


End file.
